johnnyassociatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakurai Sho
) |Row 2 title = Origin |Row 2 info = Minato, Tokyo, Japan |Row 3 title = Genres |Row 3 info = Pop, hip hop |Row 4 title = Occupations |Row 4 info = Singer, rapper, actor, newscaster, host, radio host |Row 5 title = Instruments |Row 5 info = Vocals, piano,saxophone |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 1995–present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = Johnny & Associates, J Storm |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Arashi |image = File:Sakurai-sho.jpg |imagewidth = 250px |caption = Sakurai Sho, February 2015}} Sakurai Sho is a member of the Johnny's Entertainment group Arashi. Sakurai began his career in the entertainment industry when he joined the Japanese talent agency Johnny & Associates in 1995 at the age of 13. About seven years after his debut as a singer with Arashi in 1999, he became a newscaster in 2006, appearing in the news program News Zero every Monday. In 2008, he was appointed the official newscaster for the news coverage of the Olympic Games in Beijing on NTV. For his work as an actor, singer and newscaster, Sakurai became one of the recipients of GQ Japan's Men of the Year award in 2009. Profile * Name: Sakurai Sho (櫻井翔) * Nickname: Sho, Sho-kun, Sho-chan, Keio boy, Shoko-chan, Candle Sho * Birthday: January 25, 1982 ( ) * Birthplace: Minato, Tokyo Prefecture, Japan * Height: 171cm * Weight: 58kg * Blood Type: A * Education: Keio University * Profession: Singer, News Caster, Actor Information Sakurai Sho has the highest education among the other four members, and graduated from Keio University, a very prestigious university in Japan. Fans sometimes call him "Keio Boy" because ever since he was little he's been going to Keio. He started the trend for Johnny's to pursue their education while maintaining their "idol" status. His dad is a politician and his mother is a professor. He has two younger siblings, one sister of five years difference, and one brother of twelve years difference. Sho is famous for his proud drawings of Totoro and Panda (G no 嵐), the worst drawer of the group. Beside from looking the manliest (he raps and write his rap lyrics) Sho is actually one of the most scaredy-cat member. Despite being all serious as a news caster, he goes right after to film Arashi no Shukudai-kun where he often shows his dorky side along with the other four members. TV & Cinema Dramas * 2001 Tengoku ni Ichiban Chikai Otoko 2 * 2002 Kisarazu Cat's Eye * 2003 Yoiko no Mikata * 2003 Yankee Bokou ni Kaeru * 2004 Tokio~Chichi e no Dengon~ * 2007 Yamada Taro Monogatari * 2009 Uta no Onii-san (Episode 7) * 2009 The Quiz Show * 2009 My Girl (Episode 10) * 2010 Saigou no Yakusoku * 2010 Kobe Shimbun no Nanokakan * 2010 Tokujo Kabachi!! * 2011 Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de * 2012 Mou Yuukai Nante Shinai * 2012 Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de SP * 2012 Papadol! (episode 1) Movies * 2003 Pika*nchi LIFE IS HARD Dakedo HAPPY * 2003 Kisarazu Cat's Eye Japan Series * 2004 Pika*nchi LIFE IS HARD Dakara HAPPY * 2006 Hachimitsu to Clover * 2006 Kisarazu Cat's Eye World Series * 2007 Kiiroi Namida * 2009 Yatterman as Gan-chan/Yatta One * 2011 Kamisama no Karute / God's Medical Note TV Shows * C no Arashi * D no Arashi * G no Arashi * Mago Mago Arashi * Arashi no Shukudai kun * News Zero TV Series * 47 prefectures of Japan (General Region Battle Ranking SP~SP5) * Yonimo Kimyou na Monogatari (Sainou Dama) * Sekiguchi no Tokyo Friend Park II (Grand Slam w/ Ninomiya Kazunari) Theatre Plays & Musicals * 1997-1998 Johnny's Fantasy * 2004 West Side Story * 2006 The Beautiful Game (ビューティフルゲーム) Publications Magazines * 2011.03.xx POTATO 2011 April Issue (Feature) * 2011.08.xx PS 2011 September Issue (Cover & Feature) * 2011.08.xx Cinema Square Vol.40 (Cover & Feature) * 2011.08.xx Lips 2011 October Issue (Feature) * 2011.08.xx Myojo October 2011 Issue (Feature) * 2011.08.xx Popolo October 2011 Issue (Feature) * 2011.08.xx TV 1 Vol.2 (Feature) * 2011.08.24 an an (Cover & Feature) * 2011.08.xx POTATO September 2011 Issue (Feature) * 2011.09.xx TV Pia Kanto Ban 2011 10/12 Issue (Cover & Feature) * 2011.10.xx POTATO November 2011 Issue (Feature) * 2011.10.xx duet November 2011 Issue (Feature) * 2011.10.xx Pia Bessatsu SODA (Feature) * 2011.10.xx Kantoban Gekkan TV Guide 2011 December Issue (Cover & Feature) Recognitions * 5th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (2001-02): Best Newcomer - Heaven Cannot Wait 2 Trivia * According to the other members, Sho was the first decided member of Arashi. Then joined by Ninomiya Kazunari and Matsumoto Jun. * He was considered a senior in Johnny’s Junior before Arashi was formed * He was called ‘Piano King’ in Music Jump * He is the designated "rapper" of Arashi, his rap is known as "sakurap"- he writes his own lyrics. * He wrote mostly all of their songs together with Ninomiya Kazunari. * He speaks both Japanese and English. He also studies Mandarin. * He's studying english lately because he really wants to speak fluently even though he said he can speak the language enough to be used when he's travelling abroad. * He was the first in the group to perform in a solo concert, "THE SHOW" on January 14, 2006. * He is currently a Monday co-host of NTV's News ZERO, on which he became the first idol to host an election special. He was also the main caster for NTV's coverage of Beijing Olympics. * He hosted his own radio program "Sho Beat" in FM Fuji every sunday 6:30-7:00 PM (japan time) * He is arguably the best-educated member of the group, having graduated from Keio University, one of Japan's most prestigious university. He holds a Bachelor's Degree in Economics. * During the early years after Arashi's debut, Sho was appointed by the Johnny's to be the "Study Leader". Although he lost in a round of rock-paper-scissors. * His brother calls him ‘Bambi’ after watching ‘Kisarazu Cat’s Eye’ * His father was a student from Keio since young, graduated in Todai, now a politician. His mother’s an English Literature teacher. * He has a sister younger than him by 5 years, named 舞 and a brother younger than him by 13 years named Shu,修 * The short form initial of every male member in the Sakurai family is written as S. S. * His family is basically a family of scholars and professionals. He is the only one in the entire Sakurai Family to be in the entertainment business, but his philosophies and influences are similar to his family's philosophies. * His ‘girlfriend preferences’ are quite similar to Ohno Satoshi. * Seem to like Aiba Masaki a lot lately, even ‘ex-love’ Ninomiya Kazunari complained about this in envy. After the photoshooting session for April’s DUET (not this year but way back), he left with Nino. Later, he came back alone to the shooting scene to wait for Aiba instead. * Fast-thinker, Ninomiya Kazunari even said that Sho's a wizard. * He become super monstrous when he’s angry(during Jr. days) but the members said that he mellowed a lot now. * He always read newspapers even Matsumoto Jun said that Sho always carry a lot and he was curious if Sho can really read all of it in one day. * He sleeps with the music on. * He said he's a sound sleeper but the member said that he snores and grinds his teeth. * He prefers taking a bath than having a shower. * He hates wearing suits that's why he chose to be in the entertainment industry * He treasure his family so much that up to now he still live at his parents house Category:Arashi Members Category:Arashi Category:Actors Category:1982 Births Category:January Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type A